Notes between the Marauders
by justagirl97
Summary: The Marauders pass notes between class... well you can guess what happens!
1. POTIONS

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

POTIONS:

Haha did you see Snivs face just then? If it wasn't for the black greasy stuff all over his head, you would've thought he was a Blast-Ended Skrewt!

**Oh I DO wonder what's wrong with him...**

Well I think it might have something to do with the dungbomb someone threw at him. I wonder who did it?

You are SO thick Wormtail

Why?

**If he explained you probably wouldn't understand.**

I'm not talking to you guys anymore. You're just mean.

Thank God

**We're not mean are we Moony?**

_Stop throwing paper at my head._

**Why?**

_Because I need to take notes_

**Why?**

Because otherwise WE'D have to pay attention. And if we paid attention we wouldn't be able to throw dungbombs at Snivelly or annoy Wormtail!

**Fair Enough.**

Please can someone tell Sluggy that Evans will NEVER fall for him? She has eyes only for me.

**Sure Thing-**

_Don't Padfoot._

**Hey don't snatch. Fine i wont fill out my best friends request. Even if she did 'fall for him' Evans would probably dump him because he didn't like the size...**

?

_You have a sick mind!_

**Yeah, but ya still love me!**

_Oh no Padfoot I believe it's the other way around._

**You just can't admit you're feelings for me.**

This is worrying. I'll just go back to staring at Evans.

_What ingredients are in the Sleeping Potion?_

**Are you feeling alright Moony?**

_Yeah why?_

You expected me or Padfoot to know the ingredients in a Sleeping Potion...

Or me!

**Or you what?**

Well Prongs said that Moony expected him or Padfoot to know the answer, but he didn't include me...

**I wonder why...**

So do I!

Twat


	2. HISTORY OF MAGIC

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

HISTORY OF MAGIC:

****

You know 'z' isn't a very interesting letter, if you're going to write a letter repeatedly, write something more interesting like 'w' or 'p'!

I repeat YOU ARE AN ABSOLOUTE RETARDED MORON!

Yeah you tell him Prongs!

I will rip out my hair, closely followed by my eyes

**Let me assist you!**

I'm good thanks...

_Didn't we do 'Goblin Employment' last year?_

How

**Are**

We

**Supposed**

To

**Know**

We

**Don't**

Listen

And me!

**AND YOU WHAT?**

Don't answer that, the only other thing I can think of to rip out is... well let's just say I'd prefer to keep it, I'm saving it for Evans you see!

_You're almost as bad as Padfoot._

AWWWWWW Thanks!

_And Wormtail_

And Wormtail what?

Oh Moony's just being mean

About me?

Ugh... You are very bad for my health Wormtail.

Why?

You're causing me to lose the will to live.

**NOOOOOOOOOOO. Prongs don't die. How about you drop Evans instead if you're that depressed. You can't leave me here with these freaks.**

**Where's everyone gone.**

**Oh dear maybe Prongs did die.**

"**PRONGSSSSSS"**

"Mr. Black what ARE you doing, you're late for your late for your next lesson."

"**Sorry Dustbin, I mean Professor Binns..."**


	3. TRANSFIGURATION

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

TRANSFIGURATION:

Why is it that the only lesson Padfoot is best in, he's late?

_I dun-_

**Hey Guys**

_Don't snatch_

Where were you

**Oh I just got a date with Evans or should I say Lily **

"YOU DID WHAT"

"_**Detention Mr. Potter"**_

**Calm down Prongs, I was joking you don't need to scream.**

Humph. What were you really doing?

**I thought you'd died.**

Haha you're so thick Padfoot

**Excuse me?**

Peter YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE

A What?

Go Away

What's a hipogrift?

A HYPOCRITE YOU MORON A HYPOCRIT.

What's a hypocrite?

Shut Up.

What is it?

_A Hypocrite is-_

**Shut up Moony don't tell him.**

_Don't snatch, why shouldn't I tell him?_

You can be as thick as Wormy sometimes...

**Because otherwise he'll know and we won't be able to insult him anymore.**

You guys are mean.

**I seem to remember you using that insult earlier. And it gets kind of boring after a while...**

Well you are.

**Seriously, I'm falling asleep here...**

NO Padfoot don't, Moony says you have to take notes because he (as he put it) 'Can't Be Jolly Well Assed'

_Haha, I didn't say the 'Jolly Well' bit._

You did in your head.

_How are you supposed to know what's going on in my head?_

I have my reasons...

_You're creeping me out._

**Surprised?**

_No_

**Fair Enough**

You're mean

**I told you Wormtail: IT GETS BORING**

I'm not Wormtail.

**Prongs I would've expected better from you.**


	4. MUGGLE STUDIES

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

MUGGLE STUDIES:

**I'm Bored.**

I'm not.

**That's only because Evans is looking oh sorry GLARING at you. She can't read these notes you know.**

I'm not thick...

**You sure?**

Piss Off.

**Sorry I can't, Graham is giving us the evils.**

**I feel like singing a song...**

...

**You came and I gave me a blow job lalelalela...**

Out of all the nice songs out there you had to choose a DISGUSTING, SHIT, MUGGLE song.

**Yes I did **** It's a fantastic song**

Errrrr. If you say so

**Yes I do say so.**

Suit yourself

**I am**

_Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you guys, then I look at the great conversations you have and then I see why._

That's such a nice thing to say Moony. Personally I think they have weird conversations. What is a blow job?

Y O U A R E S U C H A R E T A R D

I will ignore you.

You do that.

Anyway, what is a blow job?

**Let me enlighten you my ratty friend. A blow job is when a guy puts his coc-**

_YOU SICK MINDED BOY._

**Awwwwwwwww Moony, I didn't get to the good part yet...**

Maybe you should tell him. Then it would destroy his brain so he would have to stay in St. Mungoes and we would never have to see him again!

You are so mean.

You

**Are**

So

**Boring**

Why do you get all the good words?

**Because I'm a good person.**

In your dreams...

Sorry Padfoot did my ears deceive me?

**I think they might've Prongs, did you also hear Wormtail give an insult that wasn't 'You are mean'?**

You guys are so mean.


	5. ASTRONOMY

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

_**Lily is bold and Italic**_

ASTRONOMY:

**Right let's start a convo.**

Convo?

I'm just going to ignore that and let him ponder for the whole lesson. That way I won't have to waste my valuable time talking to him.

_Wow Prongs, you used a big word._

Prongs you are-

Mean, really I never knew.

**Shall we include the whole row in the convo, and then maybe we can dilute Peter's presence.**

_Wow what's happened to you two today, ponder and dilute and presence. Are you feeling ok?_

Absolutely Spiffing

**Thanks Jolly Much for Asking**

You Old Bean

**You Dear Old Brick.**

Haha very funny.

**Anyway should we include the row.**

_Well, there's only one other person on the row, and that's-_

EVANS! Evans, Evans let's talk to Evans. I shotgun Evans.

_**I don't appreciate being 'shot gunned' Potter!**_

Hello Lily-Flower

_**Piss of.**_

**Well that was friendly.**

Ahhhhhhhh I love it when she's angry.

**Yeah well I reckon you'd love her if she was having diarrhea on your lap.**

Probably.

**Prongs let's see who can draw Snivelly the best with their eyes closed.**

Ok

Ha I win. Yours was a FAIL

**So was youres**

Great comeback.

**Ab DKHv kh bfkhvb**

WTF?

**You are being so dumb**

Noooooo I'm thinking why the hell am I friends with this person

**Because I'm too good**

Wow another great comeback from Black.


	6. DIVINATION

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

_**Lily is bold and Italic**_

DIVINATION:

Wooo hoo, we won the Quidditch Match, oh yeah, oh yeah.

**Haha Sniv in your FACE**

Why in Severus' face?

Stop depressing us with your presence. It's SNIV not SEVERUS, how dare you, how do you even call yourself a Marauder?

**The party was THE BEST**

Indeed, snogging Evans all night was indeed the best. What did you guys get up to?

_You didn't snog Lily last night._

**Moony, did you see what he was doing last night?**

_Yeah he was sleep- ohhhhhhhhhhh. Prongs did you dream about snogging Lily?_

You can't call her 'Lily' you peasant. Only I am worthy of calling her by her beautiful name.

And me.

No Peter

**Just No**

Oh look Moony looks like he's managing to broaden his mind.

**Looks like fun.**

Sure, if you say so.

_I was NOT 'broadening my mind' Padfoot kicked me._

Padfoot what did you do that for?

**Yeah Padfoot why? Why? WHY I ASK YOU?**

You're an idiot.

**You're mean**

NOoooooooooooooooooo Padfoot you're turning into a pathetic rat, don't do this to me.

You're mean.

_Have you guys ever tried getting along?_

Sorry what?

**JAMES? Get along with WORMTAIL. That would be like me getting along with a Banshee.**

_No it wouldn't because unless there's something you need to tell me your friends aren't friends with banshees._

**I didn't understand a word of that. Did you Prongs?**

Hmmmmm

**Did you?**

Did I what?

**Don't accuse ME of going to the rats' side. Did you understand what Moony Said? **

Oh I'm not listening to Moony anymore

_Why?_

Evans is too beautiful.


	7. CHARMS

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

CHARMS:

Isn't it just sooooooooo tempting to push Flitwick over?

**Yeah, we could chuck a piece of paper at him and he would topple over.**

His wand looks ridiculously oversized.

**Well it depends how big his thing is. Coz apparently a boy's wand is as long as his thing**

_Once again, you have a sick mind._

Where did you hear that?

**Nowhere, but it's true with mine-**

TMI

Stop with the pathetic muggle phrases. They're not cool anymore because everyone knows what they mean.

**Psssst Prongs, what does TMI mean?**

I dunno it was just an excuse to pick on Wormy!

**Sweet **

I wonder if I pretend to be working if Evans will like me better. Report to me so I know if it's working.

_IT WILL NEVER WORK_

Yeah.

**Pettigrew, you say such pathetic things.**

That's coz he is pathetic.

**No luck with Evans huh.**

No, I started working, and she looked up so I waved and blew her a kiss, then she made an extremely rude hand signal, so I guess it didn't work.

**Bad luck**

_I can see why you have so many dates_

I can't. He's rubbish with women.

**He's being sarcastic you retard.**

Yeah like you're any better with women.

**Me? I'm great with women.**

No Wormtail. How many girls (or boys) has he dated?

**How am I supposed to know, I don't stalk him.**

That wasn't really a question, I was pointing out that he HASN'T HAD ANY DATES.

**Oh.**

_You'll never guess what I did!_

**What?**

What?

What?

Stop copying us Wormtail.

You copied Padfoot.

No, we both thought of it at the same time, Padfoot just got to the paper first. You know what the good old Muggles say: great minds think alike.

I have a great mind.

I will just ignore that.

**Anyway Moony what did you do?**

_Nothing I just wanted to start another conversation._


	8. CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES:

I've been thinking. I want to change my nickname. Wormtail sounds gross

That's because you are gross Wormy.

You're m-

Don't say it.

**Heeeeeey you can't change your name. I made it for you. I'm offended.**

I'm sorry. I just don't like it, and girls look at me weirdly whenever you guys call me it.

**They'd look at you weirdly whatever we called you.**

I hate Snivellus. I hate Snivellus. Hey, we should make that into a song!

_No_

**No**

Ok!

Fine. But I still hate Snivellus.

**I wonder how long it will take him to realise that I've just turned his eyebrows pink.**

Well, his friends are noticing.

**That should teach him to wash his hair.**

_What have eyebrows got to do with hair?_

**MOONY! How nice of you to join us. Should i change his hair pink too?**

YEAH!

Haha that was funny! I don't think anyone will let him forget this.

**What the hell is Grubbly talking about?**

_The functions of Tw-_

**I didn't actually want an answer for that Moony.**

_So basically a rhetorical question?_

**A what?**

_A rhetorical question is a question that you don't want answered, for example-_

**Rhetorical question, Moony.**

_Stop snatching._

Rhetorical question. Hmmm that sounds quite impressive; I'm going to sat it in front of Evans.

_Haha that was funny Prongs!_

What was funny?

_Well you shouldn't have asked her to go out with you and then said it was a rhetorical question you retard._

**I don't see why not.**

Same.

_Because you're basically saying that you didn't want an answer._

Oh. I think she was still impressed.

_She's laughing and pointing at you with her friends._


	9. ANCIENT RUNES

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

ANCIENT RUNES:

_Take notes Padfoot._

**Why?**

_Because otherwise YOU WILL FAIL ALL YOUR EXAMS!_

**Calm down. No need to shout. I won't fail my exams because I can use your notes.**

_I wasn't shouting, you can't shout on paper-_

**Don't get all technical on me.**

_I'm not. And don't shout. What if I don't want you to use my notes?_

We'll have to tell Snivelly that you fancy him.

_You wouldn't._

Are you sure?

**It depends really on**

Whether you'll let us

**Use your notes?**

_Fine. Urgh you guys need to stop blackmailing me._

We don't blackmail.

**How dare you accuse us of such a thing?**

_It's easy._

**I'm sure.**

_Be careful. Otherwise you won't be allowed to copy my notes-_

**Prongs, why did we take Ancient Runes?**

Well I took it to impress Evans-

_*snort*_

I'm going to be the bigger person and ignore you Moony. Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted... was that, what WAS I saying Padfoot?

**How am I supposed to know, you were saying it.**

_You were saying why you two took Ancient Runes._

**Moony you worry me.**

Yes, that is what I was saying, so Padfoot you took it because I took it and I took it to impress Evans!

_*Snort*_

Moony, you really are boring me.

_Where's Wormtail?_

Writing down ideas for his new nickname.

**HE'S NOT GETTING A NEW BLOODY NICKNAME.**

Hey guys, here are my ideas:

Coolrat

Rattius

Ratman

Ama-

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Padfoot why did you rip it up?

**Because you're an ungrateful dick.**

You're mean.

Bye Wormtail.

Where are you going?

**Away from you.**


	10. POTIONS 2

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

_**Lily is Italic and Bold**_

Potions 2

**Guess what!**

Ummmmmmmmmmmm

_You're bored? Also you should've put a ? Instead of a !_

**No, I found my boomslang skin! And idgas **** work it out!**

I don't give a shit?

**Wow! You're good Prongs!**

Why thank you! Obviously i'm good, that's one of the reasons Evans is so deeply in love with me.

**Haha**

What?

**She's not in love with you and she never will be. If the only things left in the world was you, her and a banshee, she's choose the Banshee.**

_**I don't think i would...**_

LILY!

**Look I think we found the Banshee Moony!**

Haha, she would choose me! She would choose me! She woulds choose MEEEEEEEEEE!

_**Um, no Potter, I just said I wouldn't choose the Banshee, I would probably choose death!**_

**Haha Prongs, it looks like you're gonna lead your Lilyflower to her death!**

_**WHAT did you just call me?**_

A Lilyflower, flowers are beautiful, just like you!

_**Get lost Potter you prat!**_

Awwwww she called me a prat, that's the nicest thing she's ever said to me!

_Prongs, you worry me._

**I'm sbb!**

Hmmmmm So Bloody Bored?

**Yep**

Ok how about this one, bhihp

**PURLeaseeeeeee that's easy, bloody hell i hate potions?**

Yep

_I've got one-_

Blimey, Moonwilly's got one!

_Don's snatch_

**Haha good one Prongs!**

_Moonwilly?_

Yeah, Arthur Weasley called someone a Goonwilly the other day, so I called you a Moonwilly! Anyway Moonywobbles (another one of Arthurs names) what one do you have?

_Oh Yeah, STFU+DTBW._

Hmmmm

**Shut-**

The Fuck-

**Up?**

And Date The Bloody Willy?

_Urh, n._

**OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooh I knoe, Do The Bloody Work?**

_Yeah!_

You're not actually serious are you Moony?

**No he's not i'm 'Serious' except you spell it S-I-R-I-U-S!**

?

**?**


	11. HISTORY OF MAGIC 2

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

HISTORY OF MAGIC:

_Yes_

Whatcha doinnnnnn?

_Um, the work!_

Why?

_Because that's what we're supposed to be doing!_

That's dumb.

_Maybe you should start doing it!_

**NO PRONGS DON'T, DON'T TURN ONTO THE DARK SIDE!**

Moony, Moony, Moony, listen to me, why, just why would I want to be good at History of Magic when I have you to help (cough-copy-cough) me! Now stop talking to me and do the work!

_You should give up copying me for lent!_

WHY

**THE**

HELL

**WOULD**

I

**WANT**

TO

**DO**

THAT?

_Um, because you would have a small chance of passing exams?_

Ummmmm no I wouldn't

_Yeah you're right, you couldn't pass a single exam without me, YOU ARE A FAILURE JAMES POTTER!_

No I'm not, that's not fair I'm good at this, I can do this sheet it's easy peasy lemon squ-

_What's the answer to number 5?_

Ummmmm, Shit.

_I rest my case_

**Moonyyyyy what have you done to Prongs?**

_Nothing._

**Ahhhhhhhh Prongs just told me, that was harsh Moony, HARSH I TELL YOU!**

Do you want me to try and get it wrong so you can laugh at me again?

_You know if you __actually __try, you might actually get it right!_

Do you trust me?

_No_

I rest my case.

AUTHORS NOTE: I know this was kind of short but my mind has gone blank and I'm running out of ideas, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS, I WELCOME CRITICISM! LUV YOU GUYS! XXX


	12. TRANSFIGURATION 2

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

TRANSFIGURATION 2:

**Why did Minnie just give me the evils?**

_Ummmmm maybe because you just made a very loud comment on what Professor Sprouts bra size is?_

**She shouldn't be listening into my conversations.**

_Conversations with who?_

**Conversations with my dear old friend Prongs.**

_Prongs is staring at Lily._

**He can multitask.**

_He's Prongs._

Hey stop talking about me behind my back.

Yeah guys it's not very nice

Peter I don't need you to stand up for me.

Why?

Because you're an idiot

You're mean

**I actually thought you had gotten out of that habit Wormtail.**

I'm sooooooooo bloody bored.

No Peter, just no.

What? Why?

**Because you only say you're bored in boring lessons like HoM and Potions, but Transfiguration isn't that bad.**

You were the one who got in a massive strop because the duck you were supposed to be turning into a chicken kept quaking.

**Like you did any better.**

I did actually, i-

Wormtail, nobody cares. Get lost.

Why am I friends with you guys?

**Because we are the coolest people in the history of Hogwarts.**

And without us you would be bullied.

Yeah because when i AM with you I'm not...

**Awwwwwwwww Wormy was that an attempt at something nice?**

_No Padfoot, it was sarcasm._

**Moony where did you come from?**

_The belly of a Hippogriff._

**Cool!**

The belly of a Hippogriff, that's quite a good one Moony!

_Thanks_

**I can think of 'good ones'!**

_Sure you can_

**I can!**

_Sure_

**Yes**

_Sure_

**Yes**

_Sure_

**Yes, you idiot!**

**Hey Prongs that was a good one!**

I am ashamed.

AUTHORS NOTE: I know this was kind of short but my mind has gone blank and I'm running out of ideas, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS, I WELCOME CRITICISM! LUV YOU GUYS! XXX


	13. MUGGLE STUDIES 2

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

MUGGLE STUDIES 2:

**It's my birthday, It's my birthday!**

_I'd almost forgotton._

**Really?**

_Yes, you just kept us up until midnight last night to celebrate__another day._

**No I didn't, I woke you up because IT'S MY BIR-**

Padfoot, he's being sarcastic.

**Oh, well it wasn't very nice you've depressed me. On my own birthday as well! **

_Oh dear i'm sorry Padfoot, can I make it up to you?_

**CHOCOLATE! **

_Sorry, I didn't hear you._

**C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E!**

_I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!_

Moony pants, you're acting like my mother.

**Why?**

He wants you to say please.

**NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO SAY PLEASE, IT'S ****MY**** BIRTHDAY, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT.**

Ok Padfoot, now you're sounding like some spoilt child.

**YEAH WELL YOU WOULD BE IF IT WAS ****YOUR**** BIRTHDAY AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE UPSETTING YOU, MAKING YOU SAY 'PLEASE' FOR SOME CHOCOLATE AND CALLING THEM A SMALL CHILD.**

Calm down Padfoot, no need to get your knickers in a twist!

**Now look who's sounding like a mother.**

Hehe.

**Hey Moonwilly, pleasssse can I have some chocolate?**

_No, I don't have any!_

**What? But you said you did! Wormtail do you have any chocolate?**

No. And even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you.

Wormtail that's harsh, it's his birthday!

On my birthday he ran around the whole school saying I fancied Sniv, Turned my hair pink and didn't even tell me until Snivelly pointed it out and transfigured my clothes so I was wearing a bra and a pink frilly thong.

Oh yeah, that was funny

AUTHORS NOTE: I know this was kind of short but my mind has gone blank and I'm running out of ideas, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS, I WELCOME CRITICISM! LUV YOU GUYS! XXX


	14. ASTRONOMY 2

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

_**Lily is bold and italic**_

_Severus is underlined and italic_

ASTRONOMY 2:

**Hey Prongs, I've made up a song about Sniv:**

**Sniv, Sniv, Sniv, Sniv oh whereeeeeee do you live?**

**Is it in a grease poooool,**

**Or at least a dog drool,**

**Snape, Snape oh where is you're caaaaaaaappppppppe**

**Oh, you don't have one because you enjoy rapeeee-**

_Padfoot that is a fail, a fail I tell you_

Except the grease pool bit, that was quite funny.

I wonder if he ever changes his knickers, they probably have mouldy piss in them!

No Wormy, just no

I was just trying to fit in!

**You can tease him, but tease him on the things you HAVE to see, not what is beneath those smelly trousers.**

You guys never give me a chance; I think it was quite funny!

**Awwwwwwwww Wormy is so pathetic that he's laughing at his own jokes!**

He's almost as slimy, smelly, pathetic and greasy as Sniv. I'm surprised he's even in Gryffindor!

You guys are so mean.

Noooooo not again, God help me.

James please stop it you are so stupid and horrid and mean and I hate you so much sometimes.

Sorry Pettigrew I don't speak idiot, could you speak a bit slower please?

I hate you.

**Ooooooh there's a new one!**

Get. Lost. Pettigrew.

Fine!

Hallelujah!

**Haha he ran out crying! Now we just have to do something so Snivelly goes to the hospital wing!**

_I'd like to see you try._

Get lost Snivelly.

**Yeah, you're getting grease all over the parchment.**

Go play with Wormtail, he's pathetic too.

_**Potter and Black stop picking on him.**_

_Lily, I can stand up for myself thanks._

_**I was just trying to help.**_

Yeah Sniv, she was just being her usual lovely, caring and beautiful self. Ever since you called her a Mu- that word, I'm surprised she's still nice to you. Don't worry Lily-kins, Jamsie's here...

_**Get lost Potter you pathetic idiot.**_

Lily, Lily, Lily how long is it going to take for you to realise I'm the right man for you?

_Stop annoying Lily Potter._

_**Severus, I can stand up for myself thanks.**_

**Haha good one Lily**

_**Get lost Black.**_

**No these are MY notes.**

_No they're not Padfoot._

_**Thank You Remus.**_

**Whose are they then?**

_No ones._

Moony if you're going to contribute to the notes (which you hardly ever do), then at least say something good, rather than trying to be all good and noble.

_**Potter, if you want to start 'getting me to like you' then you should probably start by acting more like Remus.**_

OK. Hello Lily, may I comment that your complexion is very deliteful today.

_It's DELIGHTFUL._

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you so much primeval girl you gave me the ideas for this one! I'm STILL running out of ideas, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND GIVE ME MORE IDEAS, I WELCOME CRITICISM! LUV YOU GUYS! XXX


	15. DIVINATION 2

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

DIVINATION 2:

**Urghhhhhhhhh I'm sooo bored, i don't think I've been boreder in my life I'm as bored as a lump of mouldy cheese on a hippogriff claw.**

_Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot, Everyone has the right to be stupid but you are COMPLETELY abusing that privilege. _

**Why?**

_Boreder? Seriously?_

And as bored as a lump of cheese? Moony's right, you're abusing the privilege.

But that was quite funny! : )

**Well I'm sorry guys; excuse ME for putting a bit of entertainment in our notes.**

_Awwwwwwwww Padfoot, don't blame yourself. Let me do it._

**What is wrong with you today Moony? Is it your time of the month?**

Yes it is, FULL MOON TOMMORROW YAYAYAY

**WHOOP WHOOP!**

_Guys. Don't if someone sees this piece of parchment, we're dead :(_

Nobody's going to see

Except me.

Err yeah, but you're a Marauder, so that doesn't really matter.

But you told me that I was pathetic and not worthy of being a Marauder.

Ummmmm no I told you that you were pathetic and I DIDN'T KNOW WHY YOU WERE PUT IN GRYFFINDOR YOU TWAT!

_Ummmmm actually James you might've said something about not being worthy of being a Marauder ages ago._

Yeah but I obviously didn't mean it.

_I would agree with you. But then we'd both be wrong._

**Oh My Merlin Moony WHAT'S WITH THE BLOODY ATTITUDE IT IS DRIVING ME BESERK!**

Ohhhhhhhhhhh nice muggle phrase there Padfoot :)

**Yeah I use it all the time to piss my parents off :)**

Good one :)

**I know :)**

_WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE SMILEY FACES?_

**WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH ****YOUR**** FACE?**

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you so much for the comments, but Jessica682 what the hell does '3' mean? I'm STILL running out of ideas, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND GIVE ME MORE IDEAS, I WELCOME CRITICISM! LUV YOU GUYS! XXX


	16. CHARMS 2

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

CHARMS 2:

**Hello Prongs how are you today?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Prongs?**

**PRONGS?**

**ANSWER ME WOMAN!**

**PRONGSSSSS**

**Hello Padfoot how are you today? May I tell you that your hair looks really sexy; I'll be surprised if any less than 15 girls ask you out today!**

**Why thank you Padfoot, that was terribly kind of you! Well you look very good today too (not as good as me though (don't feel bad)) I think you have a chance with Evans today.**

You do?

**No :(**

Why? :(

**You were ignoring me. :(**

Moony told me to!

_No I didn't_

Shhhhhhh he doesn't know that.

**Prongs do you like my picture?**

_What is it?_

**I believe I was talking to Prongs. It's Sniv.**

_I believe you're an idiot._

**I'm not an idiot, I'm an artist.**

_Just because no-one understands you doesn't make you an artist._

**Bloody Hell Moony I don't know WHAT your problem is, but I bet it'll be hard to pronounce.**

_Sometimes I need what only you can provide: your absence._

**Well I won't give it to you.**

_You're insane_

Ohhhhhhhhhhh that's a new one.

**I don't suffer from insanity; I enjoy every minute of it.**

_You're a complete and utter idiot._

**I'm not a COMPLETE idiot, some parts are missing.**

_You're stupid._

**I'm not, i know for a fact that the world will end tomorrow (unless postponed by rain).**

**And i know another thing: By the time you have read this Moonwilly, you've already read it.**

_Prongs, tell him he's stupid._

I never admit or deny anything it makes me more interesting

But Padfoot was better at insults and comebacks than you Moony.

**Woooooooohoooooooooooooo I'm better than Moony, I'm better than Moony! :)**

Whatever you do, don't congratulate yourself too much. You're not that good.

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you so much for the comments, I'm STILL running out of ideas, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND GIVE ME MORE IDEAS, I WELCOME CRITICISM! LUV YOU GUYS! XXX


	17. CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES 2

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES:

**Ahhhhhhhhh i've lost my quill. I've lost my quill. I'VE LOST MY BLOODY quill!**

_Oh dear god, it must be the end of Sirius Black._

Horrah!

Don't be... horrid Wormy.

**It is the end of Sirius Black actually.**

Urrrrr... how?

**Well, let me explain Wormy my dear friend. If I've lost my quill, then there's no notes.**

And with no notes, he can't study.

**And without any study, i'll fail all my OWLs**

And with no OWLs there are no NEWTs

**And with no NEWTs, there's no job**

And with no job, there's no money

**And with no money there's no food**

And with no food, you get skinny

**And when you're skinny, you're UGLY**

And when you're UGLY nobody loves you :(

**And when nobody loves you, you don't get married**

And when you don't get married you don't have any kids.

**And without any kids, you are all alone :(**

And when you're alone you get depressed

**And when you're depressed you get sick**

And when you get sick, you die :'(

Oh dear, how upsetting.

**It is rather isn't it!**

_Um Sirius, if you've lost your quill, how are you writing all of these notes?_

**Oh My Merlin, Remus John Lupin you are a bloody genius, YOU FOUND MY QUILL! :)**

You are so thick Padfoot.

**Wormtail why are you being so horrid all of a sudden?**

I'm not, i'm being you and James!

Get lost wormy.

_Also, Padfoot, you never write notes anyway, you always copy off me, so it wouldn't make much difference._

**Yeah but I won't be able to write notes to you guys, so I wouldn't hear all the gossip, so it would skip everything and go straight to me being depressed, sick and then dying! :'(**

What a shame.

**You big bully.**

Siriusly Sirius, you could think of more sophisticated insults than that, to be frank I am disappointed in you!

**Fine. Wormtail, other than being stupid, ugly, smelly, ugly, weird, ugly, fat, ugly and snotty, you're actually OK. Jokes! :)**

_Sometimes I don't know whether to laugh at you, or pity you._

**Laugh**

AUTHORS NOTE: My mind has gone blank and I'm running out of ideas, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS, I WELCOME CRITICISM! LUV YOU GUYS! XXX


	18. ANCIENT RUNES 2

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

ANCIENT RUNES 2:

**You idiot**

Who?

**I dunno, I just wanted to start a convo.**

Hey that rhymes!

**I know, i'm amazing, i'm the best, everyone should bow down to ME.**

_Now now Padfoot don't start to think too much of yourself, you might become just like James._

I'm not going to comment on that. I will just ignore you.

Shouldn't you just say 'You're mean' that's what I always say!

**And does it ever work?**

...

**I thought so.**

**IIIIIIIII love pie, i love pie, i love pie**

Wow Padfoot, you're a special child.

**I am indeed, I'm one in a million.**

_If you were one in a million then there would be 6 thousand people just like you._

**Don't be so weird.**

_I'm not weird. You are._

**I'm not weird either.**

_Well you're not exactly normal._

**I am normal.**

_You are not good at comebacks. So basically you're not too smart._

**I am smart. I can multi-task; i can talk and piss you off at the same time.**

_: (_

**Ha.**

_Ha what?_

**Ha.**

_Yeah, you do piss me off..._

**That's because i'm clever **

Sirius, how does being able to piss someone off make you clever?

**I dunno :/**

I'm hungry

**Same When's lunch?**

_I dunno do I? Maybe you should get a watch and then maybe you'd know..._

**Why are you so stressy Moony?**

_Because I have to see you everyday..._

Padfoots right... what's up with the rude comebacks?

**Yeah, why would you want to insult a handsome, clever, sexy person like me? Oh and James?**

_Ha, don't you mean ugly, stupid, repulsive? Oh and self obsessed._

What do you have against us Moonbum?

**I THINK he may be on a man period :O**

Or MAYBE he was sleeping and he made a massive snore and his niceness just fell out...

**OR he could have just realised that he is surrounded by really cool people and it was too much for him... so he turned grumpy**

OR he could just be jealous of us...

_Or he could just be dreading the fact that it's a frikin' __full moon tonight..._

**Mmmmmm that could be a possibility...**

_Are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today?_

**You're causing me to want to use a phrase that Wormy uses... :O**

No Padfoot don't do it, don't sink yourself to his standards :O

**I'm trying Prongs but i'm not sure I can take it much longer :'(**

Hold on Padfoot it's gonna be alright...

**Help me out Moony HELP ME OUT **

_Sure, i'd absolutely love to help you out, it would make my day... just show me where you came in..._

**:( I have come to the conclusion that you are jealous of my sexyness and the fact that I get ALL the girls...**

_You're right, i am jealous, you get ALL the girls and the right ones too, I mean they say that opposites attract and you get all the beautiful, kind, intelligent and honest ones..._

**Bye.**

Authors Note: Sorry it's been a while i've been kinda busy... but as always I would really appreciate some reviews... that would help me write more xxx


	19. POTIONS 3

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

POTIONS 3:

**Hey guys I've been thinking...**

_**Oh no, Sirius Black has been THINKING :O what is this world coming to?**_

**Hey Moonwilly, full moon is over dude you're not allowed to be mean anymore...**

Kay Sirius what have you been thinking about?

**Well... you know how we are genius' because we're only in 4****th**** year and we have already figured out how to become animagi and we are probably the only people in the school who have found practically ALL the secret passages in the castle...**

_Yeah..._

**Well I was thinking that we should make like a map of the castle with all the secret passages on it...**

_I think for once in your lifetime you might have come up with a clever and FRIGGIN AWESOME idea _

**I came up with the animagus' idea too...**

Actually that was me...

**Oh yeah :/ Okay so what do you think?**

SWEEEEETTTT :D but maybe we should also have like footprints of every person in the castle so we know exactly where they are...

**What so you can stalk certain people with the initials L.E**

Well that AND when we are taking romantic midnight strolls together we can know if a teacher is coming...

**Ew i'm not taking a 'romantic midnight stroll' with YOU... i'm S T R A I G H T**

_Somehow i don't think he was talking about romantic midnight strolls with you... i think it was more with a certain person with the initials L.E_

**Oh, well i think he's actually more likely to get a romantic midnight stroll with us than he is with a certain person with the initials L.E...**

Shut up

**Arghhhhh i'm soo excited about the map we should have a password for it so that only we can read it and it should have our names on so that when it gets passed down through the generations our great great great great great great grandchildren will know it was us who made it!**

I've changed my mind.

Excellent, so does the new one work better?

Okay it's un-changed.

Okay.

_Peter, what had you changed your mind about?_

I was gonna talk to you guys again.

Psssttt Sirius i never knew he wasn't talking to us... did you?

**Nope, i had no idea but if we keep quiet then no one will know...**

Subtle guys...

**Why thank you **

_So Peter what do you think of Sirius' idea?_

Idea about what?

**:O he doesn't know my idea, he wasn't listening :O**

_Well we are writing notes so he technically was meant to be reading..._

**Sh.**

_Anyways read up a bit and you will find out Sirius' idea Peter._

MOOOOONNNNNYYYY

_JAAAMMMMMEEEESSSS_

Why do you never use our nicknames anymore?

_Oh, sorry Prongs I didn't actually realise!_

**Sure you didn't...**

_What are you saying?_

**Oh nothing...**

_PADFOOT?_

**Hey don't speak to me in that tone of voice...**

_I wasn't speaking, i was writing._

**See Prongs, there he goes again...**

Goes again doing what?

_Thank you Prongs, Padfoot what exactly am i doing?_

**Oh you know exactly what you're doing...**

_NO I DON'T_

**I think you do...**

_FOR MERLINS SAKE PADFOOT TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING_

**Nothing, I just felt like winding you up... **

**Prongs... he doesn't look too happy... oh deary me... do you reckon he could be turning into a werewolf out of pure anger?**

**Okay i'd better go...**

Authors Note: Okay here's another one... thanks guys for the ONE REVIEW :O i kid i kid, but please could i possibly have more this time... otherwise i might just stop writing... okay love you guys xx


	20. HISTORY OF MAGIC 3

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

_**Lily is bold and italic**_

_Severus is underlined and italic_

HISTORY OF MAGIC 3:

**Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.**

_Shut Up. Shut Up. Shut Up. Shut Up._

**Don't be rude.**

_Sorry._

**Did you just apologise? :O**

_Yeah, is there something wrong with that?_

**Yes. Yes there is. You're scaring me. Don't EVER let it happen again.**

_Sorry._

**:O**

**:O**

**:O**

**:O**

Padfoot stop that.

**Okay... **

**Prongs I'm Hungary.**

Cool. And I'm Italy.

**No as in I'm Hungary... for food :D**

Oooohhh well maybe you should go and Czech in the kitchens after History of Magic.

**Don't worry I will... as soon as Binns lets us go I'll be Russian to the kitchens.**

Maybe you'll find some Turkey.

**Hopefully it won't be covered in Greece.**

_You guys are really cool._

**Why thank you Remus.**

_..._

_**Guys please stop passing notes.**_

**Why should we?**

Oi. Black, don't be rude to my girlfriend.

_**Girlfriend?**_

**Black? :'(**

Well... soon to be girlfriend...

_**Haha, in your dreams.**_

Lilyflower... just admit it... say you love me.

_**You love me.**_

I know I do... but say it to me.

_**It to me.**_

What? Evans you're supposed to be clever... that made no sense. Now say that you love me.

_**That you love me.**_

Lily, what are you on about? I KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU.

_**You are so thick.**_

**Yep. He is. As thick as a brick.**

Stop ganging up against me Black.

_**Okay, i'll just let you two bicker... bye.**_

BYE LILYFLOWER... I LOVE YOU

Thanks alot Sirius.

**.**

_I think he's annoyed with you Prongs..._

Why would he be annoyed with me?

Because you called him Black.

_Twice._

Oh, Sorry Padfoot, I wasn't thinking.

**.**

_Don't worry Prongs... he'll come around._

Okay...

...

*silence*

*silence*

*silence*

*silence*

*silence*

*silence*

*silence*

**Shut up Prongs**

:') you're talking to me :')

**Meh, more like telling you to shut up...**

I'm very sorry Padfoot for calling you Black, I wasn't thinking

**Mhmmm...**

_I've just thought of an amazing prank... _

**Really? What is it? Prongs. PRONGS. Moony's thought of an amazing prank...**

Oh, good... so are we friends again Padfoot?

**What? When were we not friends?**

_Wow, you don't remember very much do you?_

**Why? What happened?**

Urmm... Prongs called you Black.

_Twice._

**HE DID WHAT?**

HAHA, that's a really funny joke Moonbum...

**Yeah, well don't make a joke like that again... I almost had a heart failure... **


	21. TRANSFIGURATION 3

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

TRANSFIGURATION 3:

**ARGGHHH**

_What's up Padfoot?_

**Not much, you?**

So why did you say ARGGHHH then?

**Why not?**

Meh... Fair point

**Ha**

_You know what Padfoot..._

**What what what?**

_You're kinda strange_

Ha

**Ha Ha Ha for future notice... that's my sarcastic laugh **

:')

What's :')?

It's like a crying happy face... you're crying with laughter... not sure...

**You know what Wormtail...**

What?

**You're strange...**

That's not funny... Moony already did that one

**-.- i thought it was funny...**

Speaking of funny...

**Yes...**

ARGHH i was gonna say speaking of funny have you seen what Snivelly's wearing... but then i realised I'm wearing the same thing...

_Oh dear..._

**You know what Prongs...**

I'm not sure i want to know...

**You're dumb**

Again Moony already did that...

**I KNOW!**

Speaking of dumb...

...

...

...

**Can't think of anything?**

SHUSH... IT'LL COME TO ME

...

...

...

**Give up now Prongs...**

-_- fine

Ooohhh I've got it!

**... go on then...**

Okay...

Ahem

You ready for this?

**Yes just get on with it!**

Speaking of dumb... no it was just a blonde...

_That's pathetic_

**Ha Ha Ha...**

So are you moony... and see Padfoot liked it...

**No Prongs... as i said 15 minutes ago... Ha Ha Ha is my sarcastic laugh...**

Awww crap

**This is what is called a blonde joke...**

**Why did the blonde get so excited when she completes a jigsaw after 6 months?**

**Because on the box it said 2 – 4 years...**

Hmmm... i've got one...

What did the blonde say when she looked into a box of cheerios

Oh! Look! Doughnut seeds!

_Pitiful..._

_To a blonde, what is long and hard?_

_OWLs ..._

Okay stop now...

**Just because you can't think of one...**

Yeah... so shush with the blonde jokes

:O no it's not... it's because he fancies that blonde girl in hufflepuff!

**:O**

_:O_

Bye 

**BYE THEN JUST LEAVE... WE DON'T NEED YOU NOW... WE CAN HUNT YOU DOWN... USING OUR NOSES... WHEN WE FIND YOU WE WILL INTERROGATE YOU... INTERROGATE YOU I TELL YOU...**

_Shut up not Padfoot_


	22. MUGGLE STUDIES 3

Key:

James is Normal

**Sirius is Bold**

_Remus is Italic_

Peter is underlined

MUGGLE STUDIES 3:

**James**

**JAMES**

**JAMESSSS**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**N**

**G**

**S**

Yes?

**I'm sorry...**

Um, why?

**I can't marry you**

_Wtf?_

Umm... okay... why?

**I don't like ducks**

_Are you feeling okay?_

**YEAH SPLENDID YOU?**

_Yeah i'm good thanks_

**Great**

I'm tired -_-

**Hello**

Hi.

Who is this?

**Just someone**

A someone i know?

**Nope**

Then why are you bothering me?

**SORRRYYYY I just wanted to chat with you**

Why?

**Never mind you're an idiot**

_I'm slightly confused_

I think they're just in really weird moods

**YES**

NO

**Maybe**

Shush

**Fine**

NOOOO

_Okay guys...calm down a bit..._

Sirius and I apologise sincerely for our behaviour...

**Yeah we're sorry**

_Its fine... just confusing_

**Meh**

**Let's do one of those story things were you say one word**

_Okayy..._

I'll start!

**Okayyy **

Once

**Upon**

_A_

Time

In

**A**

_Far_

_Away_

Land

There

**Lived**

_A_

Handsome

Prince

**Called**

_Remus_

No

James

**No**

Yes

_NO_

YES

NO

YES

_Okay this is getting boring..._

Padfoot... I think we're losing our touch...

**We should just leave...**

The planet...

**The universe...**

FOREVER

**AND EVER**

AND

**EVER**

AND

**NEVER**

EVER

**RETURN**

EVEN

**WHEN**

MOONY

**BEGS**

ON

**THE**

FLOOR

**UNTIL**

HIS

**SCABBY**

KNEES

**BLEED**

BOOOM.

**(that was Moony dying)**

_Why did i die with a boom?_

Because you exploded from missing us...

_Oh_

_**Authors Note: REVIEWS PLEASE... i need ideas xxx**_


	23. THE END :

I've decided to finish this set of notes between the famous Marauders but I will probably add another separate story with more notes, so keep checking thanks for all the lovely comments.

Love you guys 3


End file.
